Alternate Timeline - The Manchurian Hedgehog
This is yet another Alternate timeline of Sonic, though this time of Sega and somewhat of the world too. In this alternate timeline, as World War II ends, instead of the Soviets invading Manchuria, it is the United States/British who do so, thus Manchuria is not given to the Communist Mao Zedong, though neither to the Nationalists either. Though it is highly debated, Manchuria ends up an independent nation encompassing the entire area of Manchukuo. The country adopts the former Qing dynasty flag as it's own flag, and Emperor Puyi is forced to abdicate and is still put on trial for war crimes, found innocent, though is then put in a bit of a crisis as both Chinese and Manchurian officials wish for him to be within their country. In the end he ends up in China. The government of Manchuria is entirely shaky at first, but with support from the United States and other allied forces, it becomes a healthy independent nation, and it also serves as a crucial buffer between North Korea, the USSR, and China. Manchuria itself remains a constitutional monarchy, though had a period of a provisional government following the war and (3rd) abdication of Puyi. Wishing to continue the Qing dynasty, Puyi's brother Pujie is chosen to be the first Emperor of the independent Manchuria. Also in this timeline's world: * Mao Zedong fails to establish communism in China without the Soviets being able to gift him Manchuria, and ends up having to flee to Taiwan instead of the Republic of China, who manages to keep power, though in a weaker state (having lost both Mongolia and Manchuria). * Japan ends up having it's own Communist revolution early on too, splitting the islands up into four nations: The Principality of Hokkaido (Hokkaido), The People's Republic of Japan (Honshu), Tachibana/"The Republic of Japan", (Kyushu and Shikoku), and Ryuku/"The Empire of Japan" (The Okinawa islands). This of course plays a huge part in helping Sega as a company, as Nintendo was based on the main island of Honshu. Nintendo itself becomes a state-controlled "corporation", though many employees flee to Ryuku, Hokkaido, Tachibana, and even (though most rarely) Manchuria aswell as the obvious USA. * The USSR is still able to take Northern Korea, and thus the Korean situation still occurs in this timeline, though is different as North Korea in modern times has no big communist neighbor to protect it * Manchuria is commonly involved in border disputes between Russia, China, and Mongolia. However, with the United States being a protector of Manchuria, there is usually not any outright warfare * Mao Zedong and his People's Republic of China (Taiwan) is often blamed as the reason for Japan's communist revolution, as his government did highly support Japan's communist forces and captured some coastal provinces of the anti-communist forces, aswell as distract said forces. Other factors include the loss of the war in general and the bombings. * Manchuria sometimes gets into immigration conflicts with North Korea. * Due to Japan's revolution, Sega became Manchurian instead (Manchuria = more stable). * Nintendo remained Japanese, though was split horribly. "Japanese Consumer Electronics & Entertainment Agency" is what became of the PRJ's Nintendo, while "Nintendo" itself had to move ship to Tachibana, leaving itself highly unstable and without many of it's now former employees, with PRJ's JCEEA having the majority of Ex-Nintendo employees. * Manchuria's national anthem is "Manchuria Will Not Back Down". Now, here's the Sonic-related parts of the timeline: 1940-1945: Pre-Manchuria 1945-1980: Pre-Sonic 1980-2000: Classic Sonic era 2000-2006: Early Modern Sonic era 2006-2009: Decline of Sonic 2009-2015: Revival of Sonic